


Sterek Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derek has a dog, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Snow, Stiles has a bit of a crush, fluff if you squint at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 35. we’re neighbours who don’t talk because you seem awfully grumpy but then you buy your dog a winter coat and shoes and i need a photo to show my friends





	Sterek Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> #35 for Sterek 👍

Stiles has never gotten along with the guy in 4B. He’s always in a bad mood and his dog always tries to knock Stiles over and slobber on him. Not that he hates that, he loves dogs, especially huskies, but the guy always looks like his dog is betraying him for demanding love from the gangly neighbor that listens to his music too loud and has a habit of rambling when they run into each other.

It’s the first winter that his neighbor, Derek, has lived in the building. Stiles had been away on a work trip when the first snow fell. So it was a bit of a surprise when he came back to see there were no signs of paw prints in the snow. Maybe Derek was away too?

Stiles was so busy trying to pry all of his mail from the overstuffed box in the lobby of the building that he didn’t hear Derek’s dog coming until he was tackled to the ground by the massive ball of fluff.

“Kesha, no.” Derek said, ton flat and not even trying to pull his dog off of his neighbor.

Stiles managed to roll on his back and nearly busted out laughing when he realized the dog was wearing a blue and white winter coat with a faux fur trim over all of that real fur. “Dude! This is adorable! You got her a coat?” Stiles said, pushing up to sitting before petting the dog. “And shoes!”

Derek snorted a laugh at Stiles’ amazement. “She had to have some tests done and they shaved part of her back. I didn’t want her to get cold.” He said with a shrug.

“And the booties?” Stiles asked, trying not to laugh and the husky licked his face.

“I didn’t want her paws to crack from all the salt on the sidewalk.” Derek explained, one eyebrow raised like he was daring Stiles to question him further.

“Ah. Yeah, that stuff is harsh. It totally destroys the underside of my jeep, I can only imagine what it must do to a dogs feet.” Stiles said with a nod, finally pushing Kesha back so he could stand up. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Derek asked, finally pulling his dog back now that Stiles was moving to get up.

“Can I take her picture and send it to my friend Malia, she would freak over how cute Kesha looks.” Stiles asked as he held up is cellphone with a smile.

“Malia? Tate?” Derek asked, expression shifting to something Derek couldn’t read.

“Uh, yeah, you know her?” Stiles asked, a little surprised. Derek had to be at least 6 years older than them and Malia had never mentioned him.

Derek actually smiled then, throwing Stiles for a loop. He didn’t think the man was capable of such a thing. And damn did he look beautiful when he smiled. “She’s my cousin. Go ahead and send her a picture.”

Stiles grinned and nodded, taking a quick picture of Kesha while she was distracted and trying to mouth at Derek’s hand. He sent the picture and grinned at Derek. “Thanks. I’ll, uh, let you go back to whatever you were doing.” he said, looking down at where half of his mail had been scattered to the floor. “I should get this cleaned up and go make sure my friends watered my plants while I was away and didn’t eat all my food.”

Derek nodded. “See you around, Stiles.” Derek said, still smiling a bit as he walked past and led Kesha out into the snow.

Stiles watched him go, cheeks hurting a little from grinning as he watched Derek actually playing with his dog in the snow. Maybe he wasn’t as grumpy as Stiles initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
